Empty Street - Second Quarter Quell
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: Blood lined the boiling hot tiles on the Empty Street. Twelve dead female bodies lined the road, with only one with a beating heart. A long kill that lasted three weeks, with only one to live. - SYOT. CLOSED
1. Arena

Cinder Maudda had been sitting at her computer desk all night. She had given herself an extra week to think of an Arena, when she was supposed to have a plan already. She was supposed to have had her interview. New Game Maker, New Capital was Cinder's motto, but it wouldn't be for very long if she couldn't think of anything. But that night, after hours of going threw every plan possible, she had finally thought of something. The most simple idea ever, but the best idea Cinder could think of. She had got this job because of the cold gleam in her eyes, and her dark creativity, but if she didn't have a plan by tomorrow, her title as Head Gamemaker would be deprived of her. But Cinder had been designing this new Arena all night, and she was finally done.

It was a street. A long, flat street. One that went on for miles and miles, that twisted and turned, and looped, with not much else. There was a bit of grass beside the street, but everything else was a street. It was simple, but it would work. Besides, there were little things set in between. Like rain, and snow. The street would get boiling hot, or freezing. Or Cinder's favorite part, as the days pass, the street gets shorter. No one would really notice until the third day. They'd wake up, and suddenly, they'd see a Tribute in the distance, and they'd have to run. By the third week, where there wouldn't be many tributes left anyway, so on the third week, the street would only be half a mile long, and the Tributes would be forced to fight on a boiling hot street.

The mutts would be trucks and cars driving by, at an intense speed. The winds would change. Different weather would occur every four hours.

But it was a Quarter Quell this year. This year, they'd have to think of something special with the Tributes, but Cinder didn't know what. It was hard enough making an Arena with Writers Block, but Cinder had to be hired on a Quarter Quell year?

Cinder wasn't stupid. She was very smart. She just got Writers Block very easily. Cinder was hired for being clever. She was hired for her blood thirsty attitude, and her love for the Hunger Games. Cinder may have been born and raised in District Eight, but she wasn't one of those children who lived in fear of the Hunger Games. She had been invested in the Games since the first time she had seen even a clip, when she was five years old. Cinder never left the screen when the Games were on. She'd bet on Tributes, she'd cry when they died, but all the ever wanted was to make an Arena of her own. Luckily for Cinder, she was on the wealthier side of District Eight, so with a lot of working and jobs she went threw, sometimes having four jobs at a time, she made enough money to bring her family to the Capital, where she bought an apartment. She set her younger siblings up with jobs in the Capital, and she became an artist for the first few years. Soon she got a job as a Game Maker, and than finally, at age thirty seven, Cinder Maudda became the head Game Maker for the 50th Hunger Games.

Soon, Cinder got an idea. It wasn't a great idea, but it was okay. She would send one child from each District into the Games. But only the female. An all female arena would be interesting. But she needed something more interesting...well, last years winner was from District Four, so there would be two females heading into the Arena from District Four.

Cinder pushed her seat back and relaxed, pulling her chocolate brown hair out of her braid, and clicking the send button on her keyboard. The Arena was finally being sent, and Cinder wouldn't have to worry about anything for another three days, on her interview. Cinder turned her computer off, and clomped over to her bed, flopping down, and immediately falling asleep. Finally some peace.

* * *

AN. Alright, so there is your Arena! I still need tons of Tributes. I think I have about six, so I need seven more females. The Info is on my profile! Also, what do you think about Cinder? I think she is a lot better than Juno and Vesta. Anyway, bye for now! Please submit and please review!

Coffee.


	2. Pelagia

**AN. Here is District One! I am so excited I finally finished it! It isn't my best Reaping I've ever done, but it will get better. Stay in tune for DIstrict Two. Also, I have two tribute stops left open, and submission are open until the Twelve. The twelve is my Birthday, and on that day, if not all the spots are filled, I will fill them by myself.**

**Coffee.**

Pelagia Croft POV.

I sit in the principles office for the fifth time in a month. I turn my head away from the principle, finding it hard to listen. Yeah, sure, I left notes in his office about his dead wife, but it was just a joke. Just a silly prank. But I won't be here for long.

Three, two one...

The bell rang. I made sure a smile didn't creep on my lips. This is exactly what I have been waiting for. I am so glad that Ulah got here in time. The principle sat up, and escorted me out of the room, fast. It's law that they let me out if the fire alarm goes off. She knew she couldn't, because she'd get arrested, and luckily for me, my best friend Peter is a peace keeper, which means I'd get my way no matter what. But I don't really care either way. I can take an obnoxious person screaming in my face non-stop. I deal with it everyday anyway.

"Saved by the bell" I whisper.

"What was that, Ms. Croft?" The principle asks, sternly.

"Nothing" I say, a bit too smugly.

"Ms. Croft, I ask you kindly to not _ever_ prank me again. Otherwise, I will have the school boards send you to a school in District Twelve" The principle says. She knows that if I make a promise, I have to keep it. It is hard for me not to. Crap.

"Hey, Pelagia!" My friend Ulah called.

"This was a nice chat. Same time tomorrow?" I ask, hurrying away quickly.

"Ms. Croft, get back here this instant!" The principle calls, losing his grip. I hurry faster, and Ulah and I quickly turn a corner.

"That was great. The fire alarm was perfect" I say, with a cruel smile. So glad I got out of that one as fast as I did. It happens a lot. I often am caught in the middle of a prank, because once Ulah or Peter suggests one, I am sucked into it. But really, if it's a way to get out of the house and away from my brother, I am in for practically anything.

My brother is a horrible person. He is abusive. He hates me, for reasons that I can not control. My parents don't know that he is abusive, and I don't want them to find out.

Ulah talks along the way, getting excited over small things. She is funny like that. She is one of my calmer friends, between the two of my friends, technically. I'm not exactly "popular" in Panem. I have played a lot of pranks in my life, and pissed a lot of people off. After all this time, I've only managed to keep two friends. Ulah, and Peter. It's strange I've kept Peter, judging by the fact hat he's a Peace Keeper.

"Crap" I say, out loud. Ulah hasn't said anything for awhile, but this isn't why I'm upset.

"What?" Ulah asks.

"It's almost time for the Reaping, and I'd really prefer not to go to my house on a day like today, but we have to get ready" I say, as I begin to list off a load of swears, that makes Ulah cringe.

"Hey, if you need to ask just ask" Ulah says. "Come to my house." I nod, and we both walk to her house, instead.

It is a short walk. Ulah and I talk a lot, and laugh a lot. Mostly her jokes, because Ulah either finds my jokes offensive or she doesn't understand them. We have very different senses of humor.

When we get to her house, Ulah and I immediately go upstairs. We need to get to the Reaping fast. We open the door to her room, but we aren't alone. My brother, Sterling, is sitting on Ulah's bed. Ulah gasps.

"You are supposed to be home, Pelagia. It's the Reaping" Sterling says.

"Sorry, got in trouble in school" I say, as friendly as possible. My stomach turns into a knot, and I hold the urge to vomit as best I can.

"That's not an excuse! You say that every Reaping!" Sterling says, standing up and stomping his foot. Ulah cringes behind me.

"Ulah, get your arse downstairs. This is between me and Pelagia" Sterling says. Ulah nods, and runs downstairs. Sterling walks to me, and raises my shirt a tiny, tiny bit, only revealing my stomach. It has a bump on it that is a considerable size. I sigh, and tears start to fall from my eyes. Sterling hits me.

"I was right. You're pregnant. Who was it?" Sterling asks, his hands shaking.

"I don't..." I say.

"Don't give me that crap, Pelagia!" Sterling shouts. I kick his knee out from under him. He yells in pain, and raises his hand to slap me again. I open the door and run, but first slam it in his face. I run downstairs and into the kitchen. Ulah's mother sits at the table, and looks up when I enter. She covers her mouth with her hand and gasps.

"Pelagia" She breaths. "What happened to you?"

"Sterling" I say. She nods. She gets a cloth from a drawer and puts it in a bucket of cold water, and walks to me, placing the cloth on my cheek. Sterling walks down the stairs, and looks at me. Ulah's mother grabs a knife.

"Get out" She says to him, pointing at the door. Sterling grunts, but heads for the door. She points the knife down. Ulah walks in, in a bright blue dress. She sighs when she sees the bruise on my face.

"Sterling?" She asks. I nod. Ulah shuts her eyes. We both hate him. I want to kill him. If I wouldn't get arrested, I would kill him, without second thought. I don't even care if he's my brother. I would pick up the knife that Ulah's mother was just holding, and stab him repeatedly in the chest, until he can no longer take in a final breath. I am sick and tired of his abuse, and I can't stand it anymore. Really, I can't.

"Ulah sweetie, would you get Pelagia an outfit?" Mrs. Leechy asks. Ulah nods.

Ulah may be 100% obsessed with the games to the point where it is scary, but she is probably my only true friend.

Ulah comes back with a blue shirt and a darker blue skirt. I slip the skirt over my pants, and than take the pants off, and change into my shirt. The skirt is longer in the back, and shorter in the front. Ulah and I both do makeup in the bathroom, and than I let my curly hair down, around my face. I look down at my stomach and sigh. I can't hide that.

Ulah and I start to walk down to the Justice Building. We walk quietly, barely making a sound. We both know Sterling will be there, and that scares the both of us. Only Sterling knows that I'm pregnant, but Ulah knows that something is up, but doesn't ask me about it.

We get to the Reaping, but I'm stopped by my friend Peter.

"Good luck, Pelagia. And don't listen to Sterling. He's a jerk."

"He's more than that" I say. Peter hugs me, and I walk to the seventeen year old girl section. Our escort, Anastasia Pine, walks on stage with a smile.

The Reaping goes by fast, and soon, it's time. Time for my chance. This year, the Tribute is going to be alone on the chariot, and that won't be fun, but it will be alright. That tribute is going to be me.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. The pain in my stomach suddenly disappears, but is replaced with something new.

**AN. And there was District One! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Phoenix and Lissette

_District Two. Phoenix Mclellan POV._

It's been three years since the accident. The horrible, wonderful, terrible, blessed accident. Alex and I have moved into a new house. We are only 18, but it's better than living with my family that used to be. Oh how I miss them. I never should have let that happen to them. They were good to me. Or...were they?

I burst out in laughter. My family is dead! It was mine and Alex' fault that their gone! We did it!

But it is not the way I wanted it to end. I wanted my Mother to have a better death. I wanted her to suffer more. Of course, I don't know if she suffered or not. I wasn't there when she died. It was Alex who killed her.

I can't tell anyone, of course. If I do, they'll kill me. I don't want to be killed that easily. Maybe in a long game after tricks and mind games. Something that people will remember.

I remember it perfectly. Me a Trin went home one day, we walked inside, and there was Alex stabbing my mother in the chest, her body going limp. Trin was outside when I went in. Alex knew that he wasn't going to get off easy. He had killed her because she used to hit us. All three of us, ever since father left her. I told Alex to take Trin and run, and I set fire to the house, and went to find Trin and Alex. Alex was hiding near the Victors Village. He didn't know what had happened. He had told me Trin had ran home, because she had gotten scared. When I told Alex what had happened, we ran back to the house as fast as we could, but it was to late. A Peacekeeper was holding Trin's body, and others were putting out the fire.

"Is she okay?" I had screamed, running to her. The Peacekeeper said I was brave for returning for her, than told me he was sorry. Trin was dead.

But, who really gives a f*ck about them?

I begin to laugh. I remember the flames, and the house ablaze. I remember my Mothers body catching fire, and burning. The smell of burning flesh is always stuck with me. I can always smell it. It never leaves.

Alex opens my door with a small grin on his face.

"It's time for the Reaping, Phoenix" Alex giggles.

"Wonderful" I say, licking my lips and laughing harder. "Their dead! Their all dead!" Tears begin to fall from my eyes as I laugh. Alex laughs as well. How wonderful.

I turn to my closet and put on a tight blue jumpsuit, and put my blond hair into pigtails. The Reapings are my least favorite of days. The days that determine who will come to their death. This year there will be less, which is such a pity.

"Come along, Phoenix" Alex says, shaking. I nod and walk with him. We walk outside our tiny house that is barely enough for one, and down to the Justice Building.

The escort, Idena Bell, walks onstage. Her heels click against the stone stage. She smiles, her dress a light grey, like my mothers eyes that were always full of hate.

Idena plays the video, that makes my eyes fill with tears. The screams. The kills. The burning. The fire, like the fire that was set to my Mother, and set to my eyes, scaring my mind forever. My Mother, who Alex shouldn't have killed. Who I shouldn't have set fire to. I hate this. I need to get away from it. Than I laugh. I break out in shrill laughter as Idena starts to walk to the Reaping Bowl.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, with a grin. I need to be punished. I need to be punished for letting my little sister and mother die. I need to die in the Games, so that I feel the pain that Trin and my mother felt.

Alex runs to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Phoenix, what the hell?" He screams.

"Hell...hello" I say, with a small smile.

"You can't do this! Don't be such an idiot" He yells.

"I need to. I need to be punished" I say, pushing him away, and walking onstage.

_District Three. Lissette Bane POV._

Dana and Melanie walk down the street with me, talking simple. A very care free kind of day

"Lissette, are you looking forward to the Reaping?" Melanie asks.

"No, not really. I'm scared" I say, looking down.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You won't get Reaped" Dana says.

"Hey, don't call me that! I'm the same age as you" I say.

"I know" Dana says. "Are you hungry at all? You can eat at my place."

"Yeah, I am" I say, patting my stomach. Melanie and Dana nod, and they head off towards her house. I trot behind them. Melanie turns around to me.

"So what's going on at your place?"

"Not much. Dad recently got a new promotion" I say. "More money coming in."

"That's so awesome" Dana says.

"LISSETTE!" My mom calls from across the street. "Come here!"

"Sorry guys, I have to go" I say, with a small smile.

"Alright, sweetie" Melanie says, hugging me tightly. I smile and walk away.

"She needs to be protected. Once she gets out into the real world, she won't be able to handle herself" Dana whispers to Melanie as they walk away. I smile.

I wish I was actually friends with them. I wish they knew me. But they obviously haven't caught on. Well, not even my parents have caught on, and that's just the way I like it.

Of course, if I was actually going to talk to them the way I actually am, I may have no friends. No, I'd be dead.

Dana and Melanie are so sweet, trying to take care of me. Assuming I can't take care of myself. They are such darlings. They have no idea that I don't need their help. I need no ones help. Lissy may need help, but Lissette doesn't.

You see, there are two sides of me. Me, that no one knows, and Lissy, who people like to think I am. Lissy is the sweet, helpless adorable little girl everyone wants to protect. And Lissette is me. The one plotting revenge on my parents. Plotting revenge for the horrible things they used to do to me. But after I became perfect little Lissy, they locked me up a lot less. They still hit poor Lissy, but they lock up Lissette not as much.

When my Mother and Father used to come home from work, they'd take their stress out on me. They'd hit me to the point where I have damage on my body that will never go away. When I tried to put up a fight, they'd lock me up for four days without food or water, or contact of any kind. As I stayed in the room I had to be in for so long, I read books. The only thing that I was aloud to have was books, and in these books were stories about sweet young girls who everyone adores. And thus Lissy was born. But also in the making, I learned a lot of skills I wouldn't have known otherwise.

Once at my Lissy's Mothers house, I walk upstairs to my room, and put on a yellow dress with a small collar and a small bow. I twist my hair into a bun, and put on brown flats. I walk to Lissy's mother with a smile on my face.  
"Happy Hunger Games" She says, glaring.

"Thank you" I say, walking away from her. I walk out the door, and down to the Justice Building. The Escort, Ramada Krelle, walks onstage. She walks to the mic and smiles lovingly. Oh how the Capital annoys me. Ramada plays the video, which I roll my eyes at. I turn my head, and I notice Melanie a few feet away. I grin at her and wave. Melanie smiles, and gestures for me to pay attention. I tilt my head. I love being Lissy. It is so much fun.

"LISSETTE BANE!" Ramada calls. I turn my head, fast. Than it sinks in. No. No, this isn't fair! I have been Lissy my whole life, and Lissy has done nothing wrong!

I can't move. I physically can't move. Peacekeepers carry me onstage. I don't move even the slightest. The put me on stage. I feel like I could cry, but I don't even shed a tear. This is to unbelievable.

"How does this feel, Dear?" Ramada asks with a laugh. I don't answer.

* * *

**AN. I hope you liked it! Yeah, I know that the name Lissy wasn't in the form, but I needed a way to make the difference between them clear. But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it.**

**Coffee**


	4. Walked Down This Road

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I present to you the head Game Maker of the 50th Hunger Games, Ms. Cinder Maudda!" Hilda Flickerman says, her voice an excited screech. This year, Hilda's hair is a bright lime green, and her clothing a darker, olive green. Her outfit is even more loud and flamboyant than last year. I leave my notes on a chair, and I walk onto stage. My chocolate brown hair is done up in an updo, curled to the extreme. I wear a simple black sleeveless dress that goes to my knees. The stitching is in red, with dark mahogany colored sparkles. I take a deep breath. This is the first time I have ever shown my face on screen. Only my name has ever appeared in the paper, never my face. But its alright. Every Game Maker before me was never hated by the people of the Capital, because of their amazing Arenas. But what if the Capital doesn't understand my Arena the way the Districts will? I know that I am a Panem girl. The way I shape the Arena. The way I try to get into the Tributes minds. I know how young tributes think, because I grew up as one of them. I was never a Tribute. but the name Cinder Maudda was in the Reaping Bowl every single year. The Capital won't get the way I make things. This was a mistake.

I can barely breath. I can't do this. I don't want to be hated. I have worked to hard in my life.

"Ms. Maudda, your name was just called" My personal stylist, Yarah tells me. I nod, and take a deep breath. I walk on stage, with the largest smile I can muster. I hate having this much pressure. Being a Head Game Maker is hard enough, but having to show your face in Public? I'm sure some of my old friends in the Districts will remember me, and they will hate me now.

"Wow, a vision of loveliness" Hilda says. She turns to the audience. "Don't you agree?" She stands up, and the audience starts to yell and clap. I blush a deep shade of red. "So Cinder, this is your first year. You are one of our first female Game Makers. And what a pleasure it must be to be invited on our 50th anniversary of our Games."

"It is such an honor! I grew up loving the games. It was always a hobby for me making arenas on my off time. And after having a not so wonderful past, it is even more of an honor to become the Head Game Maker. I am pulling myself up from my knees, and into the dream job that I've wanted ever since I was a little girl. Thank you" I say, with a small smile, meaning every word.

"That was beautiful" Hilda said, biting her lip. "You seem to sweet to be a Game Maker!"

"Oh, believe me, I'm not to sweet" I say, with my best attempt of an evil smile. Hilda laughs. "And even if I am, it doesn't stop me from doing a good job. I guarantee a lot of people will care for my Arena. I intend to leave a mark in the Hunger Games history."

"We're expecting big things from you. You seem to have some spunk" Hilda says. I smile, looking at the floor. I didn't know that lights on stage were so bright.

"I hope I meet your expectations" I say, not looking up.

"Oh, I bet you will" Hilda says, giving me a reassuring smile. As the audience claps, Hilda leans over to my ear ans whispers "Don't be nervous. Any Arena is a good Arena, as long as the Tributes are good, and the Mutations are scary."

"Thank you" I say. Than I bite the inside of my cheek. My mutations are giant trucks that race down the road. Sure I could make them monster trucks with fangs, but they aren't as good as last years.

When the audience stops clapping, Hilda turns to me and asks: "So Cinder, what can we expect from this Arena? Can you give us a hint?"

"Well, I bet you haven't walked down this road before" I say, with a cheeky smile.

"What do you mean?" Hilda says, getting confused.

"I've already told you" I say, grinning.

"Well, isn't she lovely? Ladies and Gentleman, Cinder Maudda, Head Game Maker of the 50th Hunger Games! Lets hear it!" Hilda yells. The audience claps. I stand up, and give a small bow. I can't tell if this will be easier, or harder than I thought

* * *

**AN. So there you go! I hope you enjoyed! Of course, this was a totally unnecessary chapter, but I felt like writing it because I wanted to see more of Cinder for myself, and I wanted for write something for my Birthday. Yeah, it's my Birthday. Yay for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing it! And also, a small Victory for me since my Tribute list is filled! I'd like to say Thank You to everyone who sent in a Tribute! I am honored that it filled so fast. It was the fastest a list has ever been filled. Granted, there was only Thirteen spots to be filled, but still. Anyway, please review! Reviews are the best Birthday presents :D**

Coffee


	5. Amber and Zuri

Amber Sea POV. District Four.

I walk to the dining room, already in my nice blue dress that I have been waiting to wear all year. I'm not to girly, at all, but this is the only dress I own. It's a pity that the Reaping is the only time I can wear it. Not that I don't love the Reaping, I just think it is a pity it will be my last, and last chance to wear this dress. But by the time I'm finished, I will have hundreds or dresses that I will never wear. I walk to the dining room where my Mom and Dad sit. Dad has a sad, melancholy look on his face, while Mom isn't paying attention, just sitting and drinking her Coffee. I begin to head for the door when my Dad stops me.

"Amber, eat with us before you go to your Reaping" Dad says. I can only half hear him, of course. I miss a few words.

"Alright" I say, sitting down. I bite into an apple. The sound rumbles threw my jaw, but I can only hear in in my right ear. It is because of the explosion that happened years ago in my Dads boat when we were fishing. I lost all hearing in my left ear. It is very difficult at times. It is only hard when people are talking when there is background noise, but I'm okay in conversation.

My Dad grabs my hand.

"You will bring honor to us. I love you, Amber. I am sad to see you do this. I hope you rethink this" Dad says.

"I don't need to" I say. "I will win. I'm tough. I'm great in battle. And I love you, too."

I finish my apple, and begin to head to the Reaping. On the way, I see my friend Jo. I walk up to him with a small smile.

"Good luck today. I wish I could Volunteer, but no boys this year. What a stupid rule" Jo scuffs.

"Oh well, I'll win for both of us" I say with a grin.

"You better" Jo says, with a soft smile. Jo and I have been best friends as long as I can remember. We've always been next door neighbors, and training buddies.

We reach the Justice building. Our Mentor, Samwise Grandae, walks onstage, with a very stern look on his face. Samwise always likes having male tributes, and this isn't s good year for him. Two females. I have never liked Samwise Grandae. You see him in interviews, or just footage of him, and he is always glorifying the male tribute. But when they ask him about the female, he barely says anything before changing the subject and talking about the boy.

The Reaping lasts a long time, until finally they Samwise walks toward the Reaping bowl, ever so slowly.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. Samwise sighs, and gestures me onstage. I walk to stage confidently, with a large smile on my face.

"Your name?" Samwise asks.

"Amber Sea" I say.

Zuri Waters POV.

I sit up as fast as I can, and throw the covers off and run to my closet. Well crap, it's the Reaping and I slept in. This won't go very well. I rush downstairs in my dress that I picked out, and into the living room. My Boyfriend, my dad and best friend dad sit on chairs around the Coffee Table. I smile.

"Zuri, we should head to the Reaping soon" Cadience, who's my best friend, says. I nod.

"But not right away" Eros (my boyfriend) adds. I nod, and walk over to Eros, hugging him. I haven't seen him in days. He's been working so much, to the point where all the guys in my School have been hitting on me! Those are the times when I hate being popular. I mean, I love all my friends, but when so many guys are hitting on you because Eros has been gone for a few days, it makes you want to crawl up into a ball and miss him. I love him very much, and I miss him when he is away.

I sit down on the couch beside Cadience, and we talk for awhile. We discuss things like sports, or whats going on in the District. We talk a lot about our friends. I love them all. I really do.

My Dad is wealthier than a lot of the District, but when my Mom left, he had to keep working, and he had some of the people in the District take care of me. I was pretty much raised by the District. Their my family. And they all know that I'm going to Volunteer this year. I have worked my whole life in Training, and on the board that says who is the best and worst, my name is at the top of the list. I can fight very well if I do say so myself.

After a long chat, Cadience, Eros and I head out. I slip my hand into Eros', and he smiles.

"When I Volunteer, I promise that I'll get back to you" I say. Eros nods.

"I'm holding you to that" Eros says. I smile.

As we walk threw the District, everyone waves at me and says hello. I am really happy here. I really love how everyone knows me, and how I know everyone.

We get to the Justice Building, and ten minutes later Samwise Grandae walks onstage. Every girl in the District hate him. All the boys love him. There is no in between.

The Reaping is longer than I remember it being, and the video is boring. But now is my chance! Samwise walks to the Reaping Bowl, and just as he picks out a name I raise my voice, just to be cut off by another girl Volunteering. A girl I know from the Academy who is also good at weapons. Suddenly, I feel very threatened. I'll have to kill her when I get in the Arena.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell back. I walk into stage with a huge smile. I stay calm, and walk to stage as confidently as my body can take me.

"Whats your name?" Samwise asks, bored.

"Zuri Waters" I say, and the District breaks in applause. I grin at the girl called 'Amber Sea,' and she gives me a cold glare. I already have a rival. Great.

**AN. Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the late chapter. Please Review! And also, can you find the two hidden Coffees in this chapter? Love ya'll,**

**Coffee.**


	6. Madelynne

Madelynne Heralds POV. District Five.

I wake up, and look up to the dusty rafters of the ceiling. It's breaking down. Any day now. I can't do anything about it, though. I get up, and brush my fingers threw my hair. It's two weeks until the anniversary of my Brothers death, and two weeks until the anniversary of the date my parents left me to die. I wasn't the golden child. Ryden was, and since he was dead, there was nothing left for them. I was a disappointment. I could never be Ryden, so I wasn't good enough. I should really be over it by now. It's been two years. I wish my parents haven't left, because I can barely support myself here. It is just months until my house breaks down, and once that happens, I'll be on the street for good. I won't have enough money to by another house, and I don't spend time getting to know the people in the District, so I don't exactly have friends. I have no hope, but I have several months to perhaps get a job. Maybe in a week or two enough of the District will starve to have some jobs open up.

I change out of my nightgown, and put on light blue button down shirt and tight black jeans, with ballet flats. All of these clothes belonged to my Mother. These were the clothes that she forgot. She took half my clothes, so I'm lucky she didn't care about these very much. I don't have enough outfits, but will be enough to last me the next few months. I take a deep breath, and walk to the counter. My house is all one room. I grab an apple. I wish I had time to make myself a big nice, sizzling cup of Coffee, but I unfortunately slept in. No java for me.

I comb my hair threw with my fingers, and take a few deep breaths, and finish the apple. I wish I didn't have to attend the Reaping, but I don't have perks like the families of the Victors. My brother died, so I have to suffer for something I never had control of. Ever. I know I sound harsh, but I barely even remember my brother. I loved him so much. I remember that. But after he died, it was such a big shock that I have very few memories of my past with him. When he died, I knew everything was going to change. But it changed more then I ever thought I would. My parents left me, and I've had to fend for myself for two whole years.

I get up off my bed and head out. The only lucky thing about living in this damp old house is thought it's only two roads away from the Justice Building. It's kind of sad thought I think of that as a perk. Being able to walk to my death sentence without trouble. What a party. What a joy.

I reach the Justice Building in under ten minutes. No one notices me. I feel just at home. I walk to the Seventeen year old girl section, and stand invisible. The District Five Escort, Temperance Booth, walks onstage with a large smile on her face. She says her speech, and we watch the sickening video that makes my stomach curdle. Temperance is beaming by the end. Than a cold sneer replaces her sweet smile. It is her favorite part. She now gets to Reap one unfortunate female. Temperance walks to the Reaping Bowl and stands there for five whole minutes, her hands swimming in names of young children who she is about to ruin the lives of. Temperance walks back to the mic, with a sweet smile on her face once again.

"Madelynne Heralds!" Temperance calls.

My stomach turns. My jaw drops. But not for long. I replace it with a small smile, and begin to walk before the stage. Well, something like this was bound to happen. It's not like my life is sucking enough, but now I have to walk straight into an Arena and straight to my death. How wonderful.

* * *

**AN. Sorry for the wait. I should have another chapter up later tonight. Sorry again. Please Review. And have you found the hidden coffee in this chapter? Love ya'll,**

**Coffee.**


	7. Meilani

Meilani POV.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Meghan's loud hums, from just across the freaking room. I know she does it on purpose. If it was _anyone_ else I would absolutely strangle them.

"Morning" Meghan says with a sly smile. "You look like crap."

"Is that me or are you staring at a mirror?" I ask.

"Your comebacks are terrible in the morning" Meghan says. I groan, but don't answer. I don't have time for this, or the patience, frankly. It's the Reaping, and Meghan _still_ hasn't gotten dress? Well, she must be just as lazy as I am.

Meghan takes a sip of her Coffee, which I can smell all the way from here. It smells amazing. Wow, I wonder where she got the money. She doesn't work at all.

Okay, that's not completely true. Meg used to work seriously hard, and she's going threw a very hard time right now. I shouldn't judge her. Anyone else deserves it, but not Meghan. She and I worked harder than any other lazy a** in the district, who don't do anything but wish their child doesn't get Reaped. If you don't want them to get Reaped, get a job. All of them get a job, so they don't have to do the Tessarae. It doesn't guarantee their way out, but it is a damn better idea then just sitting down, doing nothing.

Meghan and I don't have jobs because Meghan is not in a situation where she can. Out mom died around a month ago. Personally, I'm glad the old bat is gone, but Meghan knows and somehow respects her more than I ever was willing to. Our mom didn't deserve our respect. She didn't do _anything_ after out dad was killed, except wait for Meghan to feed her. Mom was depressed, but that didn't mean she had the right to leave Meghan to serve for her. No. Not fair at all. I heard an earful about it. I wasn't there to witness it. I left that b*tch in the dust the second our father died. Meg didn't deserve what she got, but to be fair, Meghan was the one who stayed with her.

There are only two people in the world that I love, and those people are Meghan and my father. Well, that means that there is only one. There are only two people in the world I have _ever_ loved, than.

Meghan and I have worked harder than anyone has ever worked. Meghan and I used to work in machinery. It was a family business that had been in my family for generations. My dad was owning it at the time. Meghan and I worked since the moment we got up till the moment we went to sleep, only breaking to eat. We had weekends off. But Meghan and I worked. We worked very, very hard. I hear stories about all these boys and girls in other districts having to work *gasp* three days a week and only having a two hour break? What poor souls! Those kind of people need to get over themselves. Meghan and I only stopped working when the...incident happened. It was years ago. The name of the family business was in my fathers, who's last name is Whittler, but not in my mothers. Mom wouldn't even take the family business, and since Meghan and I were only fifteen when it happened, we couldn't take it. Which means that the Peace Keepers took the buildings and the supplies and everything, and turned it into the _third_ training center in the District. Also the most successful one, which means Meghan and I can't even go near it.

Meghan and I make small talk for a few minutes. Meghan tries to be calm, but this is a hard day for her. She doesn't want to die. I know the feeling. She is convinced that she's going to die, because both our parents have died. Not going to happen. We refused to take the Tessarae. We're going to try and get jobs on Thursday. I can't believe I'll have to deal with insufferable gits on Thursday that is the human race. I hate all of it. But if I want to make sure me and my sister don't starve to death, I'm going to have to deal.

"Okay, time to get ready" I say. Meghan nods, shaking only a bit. "Meg, you'll be...fine."

"Thanks" Meghan says, with a sigh. She knows I'm not good at encouragements.

Meghan puts on a bright blue dress that used to belong to our mother. I put on a dress that I bought myself. A dark green dress that goes just a way past my knees. Meghan and I barely say anything as we walk to he Justice Building. People give us looks, and I glare at them. I don't care what look they give me, they would never win in a staring contest.

We reach the Justice Building within five minutes. I guess that's the only perk of living here. It's extremely close to the Justice Building. Sure, our parents died and we live alone and we only have each other and we're running out of food because neither of us have jobs, but hey, at least we can walk to out death sentences without trouble.

Our Escort, Revera Neal, walks onstage, looking down at us as though we are wild animals. I have despised her ever since my first Reaping six years ago.

The Reaping goes quickly, thank goodness. It is usually longer. Maybe Revera is getting just as bored as we are.

"Alright, child. It has come to that point" Revera says. Wow, can she sound any more bored? No, I think that is impossible. Typical. Revera moves to the Reaping bowl, picking a name after the longest time. She slowly moves back to the mic, border than I have ever seen anyone.

"Meilani Whittler" She says. I flinch, and start to breath really fast, my hands shaking. Crap, oh good holy crap this was not supposed to happen! I look at Meghan, who looks even more scared. Than I put my shoulders back, and give a small smile. No, put on a show. Win. I walk on stage with a proud smile on my face, that seems to shock the whole Capital.

"I am District Six's Next Victor!"

* * *

**AN. I would have had this up earlier, but my Computer deleted the whole file. Sorry! Anyway, can you spot the coffee? We're half way threw the Reapings, which means you have a top three. So, do you think you could make a list, your favorite being at the top and least at the bottom? Please? I love ya'll, please, please review!**

**Coffee.**


	8. First Impressions (Next Half Of Tributes

**AN. You already heard from half of my Tributes, but since it may take me around a month or two to update every single Trib, I'll give you a little sneak peek on their personalities. Here are the six tributes to look forward to! Eriabelle should be up by tonight. I'm not making any promises, but if I keep going at this rate, I may be able to get up all the Tributes up in about two weeks, if I write one Tribute every two days. Not making promises, but it is something to look forward to :) Anyway, here is a Sneak Peek! **

First Impressions:

Eriabelle Smokewood, District 7, age Sixteen: Eriabelle is a sweet, sweet girl, but with a rough temper when angered. Being isolated with her brother since birth, Eriabelle has only managed to make one friend. She loves her older brother, and her friend, but her cuddly attitude doesn't change the fact that in the Arena, Eriabelle is very much a Career.

Isabelline Cavas, District 8, age Fourteen: Belle is a funny girl, who really loves her family, especially her brothers. Having five brothers, Isabelline always tries to hide all her fears, but having her brothers know her so well, she never can. She has a large family, and is often ignored by her parents, but never by her brothers. With her mom nine months pregnant with yet another child, it's hard for Isabelline to even be seen. But she is fine with that.

Jodi Kelleth, District 9, age Thirteen: Living in a big rowdy family isn't easy, especially when you're a nervous, quiet girl like Jodi. Prefers her twin James, and her twenty two hens. Jodi grew up on a farm, with tons of brothers. Is kind of more boyish than girly, having grown up with five brothers, and an ill mother. Jodi is a very smart girl.

Ayla Foxx Twenty, District 10, Age Sixteen: Ayla Foxx is very much a tomboy, cutting off her hair to her ear. She grew up with a mother her hates the fact that Ayla Foxx is always outside, getting dirty and hanging out with only boys. Ayla has had many friends in her past, and never really thinks about romance, but one boy has caught her eye. Ayla Foxx is willing to get the job done, and won't take anyone's crap. No one should mess with her.

Skylar James, District 11, Age Fifteen: Skylar is a very positive girl. She lives by a motto that her whole family enjoys about her. Skylar is not afraid of death, but she is going to fight to live, and protect her family and friends. District eleven is a huge district, so she has no fear of getting Reaped. Skylar grew up in a loving family, with three amazing friends.

Elodie Forrester, District 12, Age Fourteen: Elodie is a very energetic, loud happy girl. She is always jumpy and ready to do stuff. Has energy for every task. Some may even call her ADD...she doesn't see it. Elodie is soft hearted. She loves her family very much, though is very determined. She is opinionated, and makes sure people know them. She works very hard for what she has, and everyone knows and respects this about her. Elodie demands respect, and certainly gets it. She has a wonderful personality, and her family can see it.

**AN. Alright, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I really love all these tributes, and writing this makes me even more pumped for writing all of this! I hereby promise to not even consider stop writing this like my last SYOT, but I do need support. My family is going through a lot of problems right now, and I could use some support. Please review. This SYOT is probably my favourite, and I cannot wait for the Capitol, and the Arena. Anyway, some questions:**

**Who do you have hopes for?**

**Who seems boring to you?**

**Which Summary was your favourite?**

**Who's your top three favourite of the tributes I've already written?**

**Least favourites?**

**Anyway, please just do those questions because that is literally all the support I need. I love y'all,**

**Coffee.**

**PS. I also want to thank "Sunlight Comes Creeping In" for Beta'ing this chapter! She is amazing, and thank you so much! **


	9. Eriabelle

**Eriabelle POV. District Seven.**

"Eriabelle, come on, time to wake up. We want to get some hunting done before the Reaping," my brother, Spencer says.

"No, I can't. Delisha is coming over today," I say.

"Again?" Spencer asks. I sit up, and wipe away a bit of drool that's coming out my mouth. Spencer gives me a small, half smile.

"Yeah, Delisha comes every Reaping," I say, "almost every one. She is leaving for her house twenty minutes before the Reaping." Spencer nods.

"You know, Delisha should really spend Reapings with her family," Spencer says, giving me a hand to stand up.

"She is," I say. "She's spending time with us."

"You know what I mean. She should spend time with family who's actually related to her," Spencer says.

"I know. But it's not like we have family to spend the Reapings with. Delisha is close enough," I say.

"You have me," Spencer says. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Okay, Delisha can come over. She should come hunting with us. The more the merrier. Besides, we're running low on berries, and Delisha loves collecting berries."

We hear a knock on the door. I jump past Spencer and open the door, with a big smile on my face. Delisha smiles back.

"Hey, Eriabelle," Delisha says. I give her a big hug. I haven't seen her in a whole month. Delisha has been working on her techniques of training in District Four. It was a good opportunity for her, but I did miss her a lot.

Delisha comes inside. Spencer and she make small talk when I change in the bathroom. The cottage we live in is not only isolated, but also very small. There are two rooms: The bathroom, and the other room we use as a bedroom, kitchen, dining room and living room. It is the smallest house ever, but I guess it's okay. We don't get out much. We have to fend for ourselves. We live on the food that's around the house. We hunt a lot. The district has our names in the Reaping Bowl, but they don't keep track of where we live. Well, only my name is in the Reaping Bowl now. Spencer is twenty eight. His name hasn't been in the Reaping Bowl for ten years.

It is really hard for me and my brother. We work hard for everything we have. Spencer started building this cottage when he was twelve years old. It wasn't well put together then. When I turned four, I began to help him. Spencer is like my dad in a way, even though he's only twelve years older than me, and we are siblings. He is a great friend. But he is sad a lot of the time. I can see why. I'm not as sad as he is.

When I was born, my family couldn't take the pressure, I assume. I was only two months old when they abandoned me and Spencer. They were scared of having to take care of us. Spencer has never forgiven them. He has taken care of me for years. We hunt, and work hard on this house, trying to fit more rooms in. The room is smaller than we wish it was. We have two beds, and a chair. We built all of it. My parents only left a few things behind. Spencer buys things at the market. He doesn't buy food, but he buys things to live with. He bought the chair, and we bought mattresses. But we made our oven, we made our tap, we made so many things. Our tap is not like most ones, and half the time water doesn't even flow from it, so Spencer and I have to go to the lake and boil the water and drink it later. Our parents left some supplies for us. They left us frying pans and pots, a few plates, a blanket or two. But the house the Peacekeepers took. I will never understand how hard it must have been for Spencer. He was only twelve years old, and he had a baby to support. He had to make sure we were fed, and warm at night. I mean, it wasn't like they abandoned us in the middle of winter; it was directly after the Reaping. Spencer luckily hadn't gotten Reaped. We both took the tesserae. It was the best option.

I put on a dark green tank top and a denim jacket. I also put on black yoga pants that only just reach my ankle. I don't have many clothes to wear anyway, so I'll hunt in this then go to the Reaping. I put my hair into a bun.

I walk out Delisha and Spencer. They nod and we all head out. Spencer already filled Delisha in on what's happening and she most likely happily agreed. I pick up my axe. Delisha cringes when she sees it. The axe is very lower class, with blood stains on it. The wood is bristly. You can tell that it has been used. I don't kill humans with it, obviously (I mean, I could, if they got me mad enough) but I use to slaughter animals for food.

The hunt goes faster than I expected. I didn't even see one animal, except for a squirrel, but it went very fast and I didn't get it. In the end, Delisha collected the most food. Spencer got a bird, but Delisha collected too many berries. She gave us half, and brought half home with her. All three of us walked to the Justice Building, but Delisha stopped in at her house to give her mom the berries, and to change. It only took her about ten minutes. Delisha came out looking a lot prettier than I would have even if I had worn something dressier. But Delisha is always pretty. But she is a blond, and blond always seems prettier than me.

It the end, it only took us twenty minutes to walk from our cottage to the main District Area, then a ten minute stop in with Hachett family, making it only half an hour. We have a new Escort this year. Fresh faced Tango Chietta, age twenty, very eager and seeming to be slightly immature, giggling and not being able to stand. The video is fine. It's long, with a lot of blood. That doesn't bother me at all, though. Tango says her speech very fast, and excitedly. Well, she says the words fast. She actually wrote so much that it lasts fifteen minutes, but I can barely catch any words. By the end, Tango finally calms down for picking the Tribute. I wonder who? Tango walks to the Reaping Bowl to pick a name. It takes her five whole minutes. She walks to the microphone, pleased with herself.

"Eriabelle Smokewood!" Tango announces. Oh well, figures. I've trained enough. I've been through worse. I give a small sigh though, and walk on to stage, with a disgruntled look on my face.

**AN. And there she is! I am very proud of this, and I thought that I was pretty true to her character. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and write Belle in the next three days. Maybe even before that. Love y'all,**

**Coffee**

**PS. Thanks so much to Sunlight Is Creeping In for Beta'ing this chapter, too! She is amazing!**


	10. Isabelline

_**Isabelline Canvas, District Eight.**_

"Belle! It's the Reaping! Wake up!" I hear, directly in my face. I groan. It's my youngest brother, Dakota. "Mum let you sleep in for hours! You have to wake up! I'm getting Heaven, next." Dakota is easily excited over things he probably shouldn't.

"Dakota, can you give me just a few more minutes? I'm really tired," I say. Dakota nods, and walks quietly out of my room. I shouldn't say it, but Dakota is kind of a pushover, but we and my whole family love him for that.

I get up, and yawn deeply. I stretch out, and walk to the bathroom, and wash my face off. The water is so cold that I jolt, suddenly very awake. We're so lucky to have water to spare like this, but having five brothers and three of them having jobs, money is easy with us. My Dad has a job to, and I never see him. But I see all my brothers all the time. I barely ever leave their sight. They're my best friends. I mean, of course I have many friends, but my brothers are my best friends.

It's a little hard being the only daughter with five boys, and one on the way (yep, my mum is pregnant again) but almost all of my friends are girls, so I'm fine. I am more boys like, if you ask me.

I brush my teeth clean and brush threw my dark brown hair. I walk into my room and put on a dark grey dress with small frills at the bottom and a bow. I really like this dress. I helped my mum and brother make it. It is moms dress, technically, but I'm allowed to borrow it. I don't mind that much, I certainly don't wear dresses on a daily basis, at all, but I am fine wearing this only for today.

I walk downstairs, and I'm ambushed by my brothers, Dante and Cyrus. That's odd; usually Blaise is here too on the Reapings. Dante gives me a hug and Cyrus kisses the top of my hair. My nostrils flare. No matter how much I love my brothers (which is a lot) it's really not nice to have them ambush you every Reaping, ten minutes after you just got up.

"Oops, pissed her off. We should find a better time of day to do that. Maybe just before the Reaping?" Dante asks, with a smirk.

"No, no, definitely not, Belle would hate that. It would determine her getting Reaped. We can't let that happen," Cyrus says.

"So superstitious," I say, with a small smile. Cyrus, Dante and I talk for several minutes more, and then walk down the stairs. Blaise sits at the table, drinking a warm cup of coffee that fills my nostrils from here.

"Morning, Belle," Blaise says.

"Good morning," I answer. Despite having so many brothers, our house is actually rather quiet. I have one friend named Colleen, who only has two siblings, and her house is the opposite of mine. Poor, full of commotion and yelling, and barely making enough money. With my family, we have so many of us working that we have enough money all the time. We can feed ourselves, and we're all very well trained. We all work very hard, and I believe that is a good thing.

Even though I don't take the tesserae, I still fear the Reaping, every day. My name is in there three times, and I know that isn't much, but it is still a very a big fear of mine. I can't be scared a lot of the time, though. Can't let in show, because my whole family will know, and I don't want to distress them. We always know when the other one is scared, because we are all very close. When something is wrong, we all know. Every single one of us can sense it Even Dakota (especially Dakota), who is the youngest, can tell.

Heaven and Dakota walk into the room. Dakota is enjoying talking to him, while Heaven is nodding his head and only half paying attention. Heaven is always in his own little world. He likes to keep to himself, and never speaks up unless he needs to. Dakota, on the other hand, loves the sound of his own voice, and loves to talk to other people. All my friends love him.

"Blaise, what time is it?" I ask, taking a bite of a sandwich. Blaise always has a watch. I haven't spoken in several minutes. Dante and Cyrus are going at each other again. Dante started it. Usually Cyrus never fights back, ever, but apparently he's a bit too stressed this time. I don't see why. This year the only two of us who could get reaped in Blaise and me. Last year was Dante's last year, he's in his twenties, and the two younger ones aren't even over ten. Blaise and I don't take the tesserae, and Blaise is a boy so he's safe this year. I'm the only possible person who could get Reaped, and my name isn't even in the bowl very much.

"It's time" Blaise grunts. Dakota calls for Blaise, and he sits up fast and immediately walks toward the voice. That's the thing with Blaise. He is probably the most loyal and protective out of all of us. If he hears a call for help, he will immediately aide whoever's voice that is coming from, if it is in he's family. Mostly if it's Dakota or Heaven, or me, because we are the three youngest.

My mum gives me a hug.

"I love you so much, my darling. I hope all the best for you, Isabelline."

"Don't worry, Mum," I say, with a small laugh. "It's not like they're going to choose me. I love you, too."

I walk outside, Blaise followed closely behind me. I know my family will be there, but later. Blaise and I are silent. We can feel the dread on the streets. The dread all these families have of losing their child. It's sick.

The Justice Building isn't far. We reach it very soon. I wave to a few of my friends, and they smile back. None of us say anything, of course. It wouldn't be good. Peace Keepers would likely catch us and make us pay for being happy on a day like this.

I walk away from Blaise and to the fourteen year old girl section.

Our escort, Taffeta Plaesse, walks onto stage with a smile so fake it makes me cringe.

"Welcome, to this year Fiftieth Hunger Games Reaping. Our second Quarter Quell," Taffeta talks for fifteen minutes about pure honour, that makes several of us groan. Taffeta seems just as angry to be here as everyone else. Taffeta stops talking once the video starts. I shut my eyes during it. When it's over, Taffeta's nostrils flare.

"And now it's time to select one lucky young lady," Taffeta says, as though she were about to gag. She walks to the Reaping bowl, and picks a name from the top without second thought, and walks back to the mic.

"Isabelline Canvas," Taffeta says.

_What? Oh my god._

I smile, like I have for years when something goes wrong. I smile as hard as I can; to make it look like everything is all right. I smile brighter than I ever have before. Blaise can't know anything is wrong. I fall to my knees, still smiling, and tears begin to fall from my eyes. Peace Keepers have to carry me on stage, and Blaise's face from the crowd makes me want to break down.

I'm not okay.

**AN. And there is Belle! Wow, are we really more than half way done the Reapings? That's odd. I don't want it to end! This is great, I love all of you! I should have the next chapter up in the next three days.**

**Coffee.**

**PS. I just want to say thank you again to Sunlight Comes Creeping In, for helping me with a third chapter! Thank you so much! It means so much!**


	11. Jodi

**AN. God, sorry I am so late! I have been extremely busy. I promise that Ayla Foxx's reaping will be up much faster. But anyway, here is Jodi!**

**Coffee**

* * *

_District Nine. Jodi Kelleth._

I drop a basket of eggs on my Mothers lap, with a small smile. My morning chores are almost over, I just have to feed the chickens now. I walk outside again, pick up the bag of Chicken Feed, and put it in the chicken croft. I sit on the chair inside the Chicken House, and smile and lean on my arm, watching the chickens eat. They are beautiful creatures, but no one really pays attention to them to realize how intelligent they can be. My personal favorite chicken, Enna, jumps up on my lap once she finishes eating. I gently stroke her feathers, as my eyes trace the room, looking for any work I can do, anything to distract me from the Reaping. I could sweep the floor, but I did that only two hours ago. I could clean out the cobwebs? No, there aren't any in sight. I know that I have to get ready now, but I still wish that I could sit for a minute, and not having it be the Reaping. I hug Enna very tightly, and sit up.

I walk outside the Hen House, and walk into my house, to be greeted by my twin brother, James.

"Jo, you're late! We have to get ready!" James says, a bit panicky. My eyes dart to the big clock on the wall. We have half an hour until we definitely have to be there. I shrug.

"We still have time," I say. James' nostrils flare, and I give him a half smile. I have to at least talk to my other brothers once today.

I walk into the kitchen, where two of my brothers, Andres and Fillian, are sitting, cooking the eggs I had just collected this morning.

"Good morning!" I say, cheerfully, or at least _trying_ to. I guess you could say I'm the black sheep of my family. They don't really understand me, and I don't really understand them. I mean, I love them to bits, but the only one of my family I can talk to and have them understand is James, but we've never been away from each other. Only during morning chores and Reaping Days are James and I not together.

"Morning, Jodi," Andres says, very calm. It's a bit odd that he's even hanging out with Fillian. Usually on days like this he's in his room, most likely sulking. Andres only comes out when he's needed. I mean, he loves us and we love him, but he never really talks. My other brother, the second oldest, Benjie walks in, with a half smile on his face. He is normally happy, almost all the time, and it's sad to see only a half smile on his face. He beams brightly when he sees us. He hugs both Fillian and me, and smiles at Andres.

"Where's James? I have to talk to him," Benjie asks.

"In the living room," I say, pointing to the other room. Benjie walks to the living room, muttering something to himself.

"Jo, before breakfast you should possibly get dressed," Andres says, quietly. I nod, looking down at my messy work clothes. I walk to me and James room, and put on my Reaping Outfit my Mom picked out the day before. It only takes me around five minutes.

I walk back to the kitchen, this time only my parents are here. Andres and Fillian probably joined Benjie and James in the living room. My Mom coughs very hard, and stumbles. Dad catches her before she falls.

"Mom, are you alright?" I ask. My mom has always been sick in these last few years. That doesn't normally happen, though, her falling down.

"Ah, yes," Mom says, standing back up. She hobbles over to me, and hugs me tightly. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning," I say. I look over my Mom's shoulder, eyeing dad. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," He mouths, for the first time in a whole month even looking a bit sad. My Mom lets go of me, and hands me a plate from the counter. I nod, and walk to the living room, and sit down at the table. I know Mom is probably making coffee in the other room, or she will soon.

I eat my eggs fast, and wipe my mouth. The others have also finished. Without question, I look at the clock and stand up. I'm only a few minutes late. Or, I will be, if I don't go now. I stand up, and head out the door, not even checking to see if my brothers are following me. I walk down the path to town. We live slightly out of town, on our own farm. It's actually quite peaceful, but never on Reaping Days.

I reach the Justice Building within fifteen minutes. I go straight to the thirteen year old girls section. I turn my head, and wave shyly at my sort-of friend, Harrin. He waves back, with a large smile.

"Welcome children, to the Fiftieth Hunger Games!" Our Escort, Antinella Olson says, very cheerfully. Antinella is actually a pretty good escort. She has escorted one Victor. One of the only Victors District Nine has that's still alive, and he says great things about her. Though, you shouldn't trust a Victors word. They are normally depressed and just say things like that.

Suddenly, my mother falling fills my brain. The fact that she's still sick, to the point where it is hard for her to stand. I start to hyper ventilate, feeling as though I might faint. Oh no! This is not good! What if she isn't alright? I don't know what will happen!

I barely even realize Antinella walk toward the Reaping Bowl, until I hear a very high pitched:

"Jodi Kelleth!"

I barely am able to take a breath. No, not this! I start to hyper ventilate even more, but than I think, _no, I can't get scared now. Later_. I take a deep breath, and step toward the stage.

* * *

**AN. Okay, sorry for the long wait! I have been super busy, and I didn't realize I would be so busy when I said I would finish in sooner in the last AN. I am so sorry! I have also been having extreme writers block, so I'm so sorry if she wasn't perfect or anything. I will try hard to have Ayla Foxx's Reaping up faster.**

**But anyway, onto the questions!**

**What did you think of Jodi:**

**Who are you looking forward to:**

**Who doesn't look good:**

**Who do you think will survive the bloodbath:**

**Who do you NOT think will survive the bloodbath:**

**Are you enjoying my story:**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!**

**Coffee.**


End file.
